


Endurance

by lulahbelle



Category: Music RPF, Telstar (2008)
Genre: Dub Con Kiss, Jealousy, M/M, Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-23
Updated: 2012-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-30 01:13:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/326117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulahbelle/pseuds/lulahbelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heinz is just a girl who can't say no.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endurance

**Author's Note:**

> The film Telstar is a recounting of the life of music producer Joe Meek and that of the people around him. This fic is based around the film characterisations rather than the real life figures involved but as the film is I believe largely accurate I suppose the fic could apply as RPF too.
> 
> Geoff in the film seemed to be very much in unrequited love with the Joe Meek character and I supposed that Joe's love for Heinz would cause resentment in Geoff, so when Heinz interrupts him in writing a song, bitchiness and manipulation breaks loose.
> 
> There is a brief dub con kiss.

It was ever such an effort to drag the Hammond organ out of the corner to face it towards a different wall, but for Geoff, the alternative was not workable, just not workable at all.

This was because in it's previous position, the organ was looked down upon, from the wall, by a picture of Heinz - his face, tender and smooth, just beaming, beneath his brilliantined, peroxide 'do.

Heinz's face was on three of the four walls in the living room now. The wall Geoff now faced was his final refuge from his encroach. 

Joe, no doubt found the pictures inspiring to the song writing process, but Geoff's antipathy for the boy, was so intense, that he was the last thing he remotely wanted to see for creativity. If he was going to be forced to write a song for the tedious little twit, then he was bloody well at least not going to be forced to look at his gloating face as he did it.

He wondered anew exactly what Joe saw in Heinz, he was hardly what one would call striking in appearance, nor blessed with anything approaching a musical voice or attitude that might compensate for that shortcoming. In fact if his cringing reaction to Joe's physical affection could be accurately read, Heinz didn't compensate for the older man's patronage in any quantifiable way at all. In his uncharitable moments, Geoff believed that the reason Joe kept the boy his darling, was because the blonde ponce was even more clueless at and basically unsuited to, his musical ambitions than Joe himself was.

After all it wasn't as if Joe knew the first thing about music really, he was tone deaf and he couldn't even play an instrument, he certainly wouldn't have been able to excel at the Conservatory as Geoff himself had.

...

As Geoff settled at the newly positioned piano, the sensitive skin of his face, that showed every blush easily, still feintly red from the exertion, he heard, with dread, the sound of Patrick talking to someone downstairs.

_Heinz._

_God help him that little fairy got everywhere._

Heinz peeked his pointed head around the door with almost gentlemanly reserve at first, swivelling his eyes around the contours of the room minimally, searching for his beloved sugar daddy, but Geoff knew that such polite behaviour wouldn't last. Upon seeing that although Joe wasn't in there, that Geoff was, Heinz nudged the door open with his shoulder and stepped in. He was his lanky self, slightly built but a little muscular around the shoulders, wearing a leather jacket over the centuries old suit he came in, in. The jacket was new, no doubt another 'present' from his 'benefactor', Joe had already paid for him to have his hair done at great expense to the company.

"Is Joe here?" His voice was laconic, as slow as his mind.

"Does it look like it?" Geoff spat back camply bitter, endurance written all over the tenseness of his forehead, just above his raised eyebrows.

Heinz seemed taken aback by his hostility at first, but as if deciding to disbelieve it, he took less than seconds to turn his pause into continued push and he began to walk around the place, leafing, appraising all sorts of things, like the sheet music sticking out of Geoff's messenger bag.

_Stupid boy._

Geoff put on his best officious voice, harried and unfriendly, the one that usually did the trick with Joe's boys, naive as they all were and dismissed him.

"Don't you have anywhere to go? I mean I am trying to write music in here."

But this one was so naive as to be entirely thick. Insensitive to the differences in tone of voice, Heinz only heard the words in any utterance, and even his register of them was self serving, as he proved when his face, inexplicably brightened and he came out with,

"Oh yeah, can I 'ear some?"

Silly fool had entirely missed the point, and so persuasively, that he caused Geoff's own confidence in it to crumble.

"...Well, no, not really, I haven't really written anything yet..." as inside him he begged the easy, louche teenager, please leave me alone!

"Oh alright." It seemed to make no difference to Heinz's basic joviality of mood, and as he smiled Geoff got a glimpse of suspiciously sharp canine teeth and thought to himself that perhaps he was a vampire, Geoff had heard all about them from the other members of the Paranormal Circle, but he quickly dismissed it as highly unlikely.

"Don't you have somewhere to go? I need peace and quiet to write."

"Nah, I'm waiting for Joe."

"Well he's not here!" All at once Geoff's attempt at imposing repose, had fallen apart to an exasperated screech, that was just kept from being a womanish squeal by the urbane gentility he had bred into his voice through elocution lessons.

"'E will be soon though." Heinz decided.

Though Geoff didn't know where Joe was, he felt in the pit of his stomach that Heinz was wrong about when he would arrive home, and yet still he found himself unable to argue with the boy's assertion, so direct and dominant was it's monotone.

"Can you not bother Patrick for a little while until he arrives Heinz, please?"

"Nah, I wanna hear what you're gonna write for me."

"Who said I was writing for you today?"

"Joe did, he said you was gonna be in here all day writing for me."

Geoff was chilled by the thought that Joe talked to this cretin about him, it seemed unbecoming of him somehow. Of course rationally he knew Joe did talk to other people about him, it was just that he had never been forced to confront the proof of the fact because most people didn't have the ill manners of this idiotic child and they didn't tell him. Oh how he hated Heinz, hated his cheaply pretty face, with those large smooth eye lids and glazed azure eyes, hated that thin crooked mouth with it's persistant dopey grin and inconsequential speech.

He hated his too easy sexuality most of all.

...

They stayed at their positions, at stalemate for a long moment, this was impossible, simply impossible. Heinz prompted nothing but disgust from Geoff, when he dropped his behind down on the old sofa, which was now in the darker man's eyeline because of where he had moved the piano to. Geoff could feel the creeping hot horror of fury and embarassment rising from beneath his collar to meet the blush of effort still staining his cheeks in small, hot points. All he could hear was the sound of Heinz breathing and the ghostly insinuation of his moronic thoughts. Stubbornly Geoff tried to play chopsticks, the normal warm up to work, but it faltered beneath the resentment he felt at the thought that Heinz might enjoy it.

"No! No! This simply will not work! You will have to go." Geoff said, trying to be dignified and demanding but aware how vividly he was failing, not looking directly at the boy across from him but aware from the half image he got at the side of his vision, that Heinz was bathed beatifically in the gorgeous halo of light from the Spring morning that streamed in from the outside through the window.

"Well I ain't going till Joe gets here!

Why was life so cruel Geoff wondered, what had he ever done to annoy the spirits? He sat in still defiance, scraping the chair further into the keys, away from the boy, unwilling to back down. Although the agony of anxiety caused by the boy's eyes stabbing him in the back almost made him want to cry and run away, he kept stubborn and stoic.

"You don't like me, do ya Geoff?" Heinz said as though it had only just occured to him, and idiot that he was it probably had.

"Of what consequence are my feelings to you?"

"Well your Joe's friend ain't ya." At once Geoff got a handle on the concern that voice arose from, it was the fear of a manipulative little tart concerned for his livelihood, it was tawdry and disgusting, although Geoff was somewhat gratified by Heinz's peculiar suspicion that he had the influence to maybe turn Joe against him.

"I am afraid that you cannot simply will me to like you the way you have with Joe!" Geoff replied curtly and powerfully.

"Oh yeah, ya reckon?"

"It wasn't a challenge!" Geoff still refused to look at the boy, but feeling as though he was gaining something like ground, found his hand playing something florid and ecstatic for a few beats, which led into Gershwin.

"Joe says I can make anyone like me if I just follow my instincts, Joe says I got skills."

Geoff's attempted piano melody faltered almost at once, dismally.

"Joe says a lot of things, my dear! Even you are not stupid enough to have not noticed that."

The sheer strain of suffering him was twanging his last nerve and that was risking a headache.

"What if I said I liked you? What if I said I liked you alot?"

"I shouldn't think it would make a difference to my feeling in return."

"Nah?"

Geoff tried to play some more bars of Gershwin, but once again he could concentrate on nothing but the hatred he felt for Heinz. It was then that he felt the uncomfortable sensation that Heinz was standing behind him, he must have been distracted from his rising by the music. He refused to look around at all to the presence and it stilled, which filled him with apprehension and confusion. For half a second, he wondered whether he was sensing him phantomly about his back, and expected that were he to turn around that he would find Heinz was still seated.

But then Heinz's hands reached for his shoulders, decisively ending any speculation about his presence. He grasped his shoulders definitively and opening his grip, rubbed his flat palm over the seated man's shoulders once and then again, massaging them loosely. At once Geoff felt himself curl up in embarassment from the tip of his toes, to the pit of his soul and immediately spat back, defensive and trying to jerk his body free.

"How dare you! You really should not do things like that Heinz, I will go straight to Joe!"

Heinz only followed Geoff to where he'd swivelled away and grasped crushingly tight this time, forcing his massage to be more forceful, sending vibrations of sensuality on through him as it took on the burdens of the weight from his shoulders. The fulfillment fell irresistably down to pool in Geoff's irritable guts and frustrated groin, smoothing it all out pleasantly.

"It's nice, innit? I mean I'm doing it right, yeah?"

Geoff didn't know what to say, because really, despite himself and his objection, the blonde's touch was powerfully perfect, his hands found, just the right spot. The touch was draining his tension and thus alleviating his tension headache. Then as he was adjusting himself to unquestioned enjoyment, he felt the whoosh of air and realised that Heinz was getting closer to his neck. Kisses came, warm, snuffling his neck behind his ears from those thin pink lips, that mouth that he had found himself inadvertently staring at many times, wondering how many people had claimed it, imagining for half a forbidden, disgust inducing second, the many ways in which they had done so.

But again it was a little shaming and no. No. This disgusting boy was trying it on and he couldn't let him.

Geoff had had someone try it on with him the same way before, a piano teacher no less, he almost hit the roof with shock and disagreement

"Get away from me Heinz!"

He moved off and Geoff, swivelled on the piano stool to face the other man, levelling his eyes accusingly at him.

Heinz stared hard into him and spat.

"Whatever you want. You don't have to shriek about it like a tart gettin' raped in Regent's Park!"

"Being raped where?" He asked, with the sensation of his mother's disgusted, genteel voice emerging somehow from the confines of his throat.

"Regent's Park. It's one of my old man's sayings."

"Why am I'm not surprised." Geoff said, sarcasm clipped.

Heinz afforded himself the lightest giggle at that.

"I like how you speak, it's really posh."

Heinz then glared towards a him with scary intensity, blue eyes glowing beautiful and luminescent beneath the pale yellow hair.

It was a moment before Geoff seriously believed it, when his head told him that Heinz was coming towards him and by that time, given the lack of distance he had to travel and the speed with which he did it, it was already too late for the pianist to resist. Heinz clamped his lips hard to Geoff's, his body sturdy and strong with all the hard muscle of man, pushing it's weight all against Geoff's chest, almost pinning him back over his instrument. Heinz kept his mouth upon him, hard on his face.Geoff's hands feebly scrabble for purchase to push him away, but Heinz had hold of the edges of the piano and it took a more serious throw of his weight to achieve it.

"Hadn't you better be careful, Joe will be back soon." Geooff was shaking with something akin to disgust, but for some reason his protest had come out with a lower level of outrage than he felt.

"Thought you said he wasn't" Heinz said, posessing just enough memory for triumph.

As they regard one another with intense suspicion the door clicks open, Geoff had forgotten that Heinz had the manners to close it after he entered.

Joe enters, his face the morose side of still and at once Heinz is all bright of aspect and face again.

"Alright Joe!" Heinz calls, ecstatic.

"Jesus looks all cosy in here." Their boss uttered, mainly in sarcasm but not a little in suspicion, he knew after all that Geoff was a poof too, and that Heinz was just a girl who couldn't say no.

Joe, jealous, stands in the room and makes a point of studying both men slowly and in turn, Geoff tries to put on his best innocent face whilst Heinz, his expression full of an innocence born of entire stupidity, naturally passes muster.

Brightly Heinz asks, staring at Joe all the while like a lovestruck girl trying to compensate for the great nature of her obsession by being light and easy, "Can I have a cuppa tea?" Then, as if unable to resist, aiming the comment clearly at Geoff, even though he didn't take his eyes from Joe's face, he added "Some people here ain't got manners enough to offer!"

Geoff protested, "Well you know where the stove is." at him, voice more calm than he felt, his heart still racing painfully in his chest, but no-one listened to his well mannered objection, in fact Joe spoke over him, saying to Heinz,

"You gonna come make it with me then."

Instantly that he processed this Geoff was disgusted, rightly surmising that this was code for dubious greetings of the mouth sort.

"Yeah ok." Heinz replied, aquiescing in his habitual mindless way to the needs of a more potent force.

It seemed as if the annoyance was over for Geoff, until Heinz turned to the seated pianist and spat.

"Spoilsport!"

It seemed as though Joe had no desire to get involved, for he ignored this parting shot of Heinz's, but sure enough the moment Geoff flung back, strangely impulsive at the blonde boy,

"Spoilt little bitch!"

Joe flew to life, full of fury.

"Geoff, I hear you speak to Heinz like that again and I'll find someone else to write songs for him!!"

"You'll be lucky to find someone else, willing to work in such demeaning circumstances." He found himself adding quietly.

Even Geoff was surprised he came out with that one, he never ever answered Joe back usually, because he was too in awe of his cosmic power, Heinz, cheapest of whores that he was had reduced him in his mind.

"I heard that Geoff!" Came Joe's scream from the kitchen, but Geoff was too glad to be finally left alone to feel much consternation.


End file.
